Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!
"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" is a song that first appeared in Toot Toot!. The song is about cheerleading for Captain Feathersword as he goes on a stormy adventure across the sea. The song was originally performed at Wonderland Sydney. Song Credits * J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Lead Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Kevin Bennett Guitars: Murray Cook • Bass: Murray Cook Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry • Violin: Maria Schattovits Cello: Margaret Lindsay • Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by: Chris Brooks Assisted by: Matt Lovell, Phil Punch and Brad Cooke * Recorded at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia Mixed at Studio 301 • Mastered by Don Bartley Prologue Transcript Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. I'm Captain Feathersword. And look. (pointing to the Big Red Car) It's the Big Red Car. (looking around) But where are the Wiggles? I wonder if they know the Big Red Car's here? Maybe they lost the Big Red Car! Maybe I should drive it and then they'll know the Big Red Car's safe. (laughs) What a great idea. (getting in the Big Red Car) Oh yes, indeed. What a good idea. Oh, yes. I love driving the Big Red Car. (puts seatbelt on) Oh yes, indeed. (turns the engine on but a sputtering noise is heard, singing in high-pitched voice) Toot, toot, chugga, chugga, Big Red Car. We'll travel near and we'll travel far. Toot, toot, chugga, chugga, Big Red Car. We'll travel near and we'll travel far. (Sputtering noise is heard again) It doesn't seem to be working. (The spluttering noise continues, in normal voice) I mean, it doesn't seem to be working. Maybe I can fix the Big Red Car for the Wiggles. That's a great idea. (taking seatbelt off and getting out from the Big Red Car) I'll fix the Big Red Car and they'll be so proud. (walking over to the back) Oh, yes. Captain Feathersword fixes the Big Red Car. What a great idea. (humming while fixing the Big Red Car) Come on, Big Red Car, go. Oh yes. Let's go, Big Red Car. (popping out) I think I've found the problem! (laughing and goes back fixing but he pops back out with soot all over face coughing) Maybe I should stick to fixing pirate ships. (laughs nervously.) Lyrics Captain Feathersword's sailing on the ocean waves (Whoa-ho-ho!) The boats getting rocked but the Captain's happy and brave (Ho ho ho!) And from every wharf and pier You can hear everybody cheer Go Captain go! (Ahoy there!) Go Captain go! (Ahoy there!) Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Ho ho ho!) The wind it blew and the rain fell on the boat Oh, our friendly pirate ship is barely staying afloat And from every wharf and pier You can hear the crowd all cheer Go Captain go! (Ahoy there!) Go Captain go! (Ahoy there!) Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! See Captain Feathersword he's scrubbing all the decks See him hoist the sail, and climb the mast (Whoa look out!) Watch him dance, in his pirate pants ("Wibbly, wobbly, whoah-hey, now I'm gonna dance all day") Now the sun is shining and boat's back on its course Captain Feathersword says "It feels like I'm riding a horse" And from every wharf and pier, You can hear the crowd all cheer Go Captain go! (Ahoy there!) Go Captain go! (Ahoy there!) Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Ahoy there, me hearties!) Performances/Appearances Videos * Toot Toot! * The Wiggly Big Show * The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (AUS only. Sung by the Wiggle Puppets.) * Yummy Yummy (US and UK releases only., Sung by The Wiggles Puppets * Wiggly Play Time/Wiggly TV * Lights, Camera, Action! * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles Albums * Toot Toot! * Wiggly Party & Other Kiddy Hits * Wiggly Party & Other Kiddy Hits (Karaoke Version) Episodes *Dressing Up *Friends *Hygiene *History *Manners *Imagination *Shh! Shh! Shh! *It's Sunny Today Trivia *The song was filmed at Wonderland Sydney. *The original 1998 version opens with a freeze-framed shot of a Captain Feathersword flag just before the next shot where Greg starts singing. *Jeff Fatt is not credited for playing the keyboards for this song. *Paul Paddick is not credited for voicing Captain Feathersword for this song. * The instrumental track for this song was created and released on Wiggly Party & Other Kiddy Hits (Karaoke Version). Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot! (album) songs Category:Toot Toot! (1998 video) songs Category:Toot Toot! (1999 video) songs Category:The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1998 video) songs Category:Wiggle Puppets songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Action Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Party & Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs about Captain Feathersword Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute Party Music Songs Category:Wiggles Party Music Tribute Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute - The Greatest Hits Songs Category:Tribute to the Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:A Day With The Wiggles Songs